Fireworks
by Thecattygrl
Summary: John was just a simple school boy. Dave was a freak with a dark past. They spend the week Strider Circus was in town together and learn about love, judgement, family and magic. A PepsiCola (DaveJohn) fanfiction for Homestuck. Be warned, there are sideships. There might be angst, so move with caution.
1. Catty: Type in a stupid quirk (AN)

**thecattyGrl [CG] started pestering whoeverYouare [WY]**  
**CG**: _It's a stupid quirk. I kn0w. I d0n't even really have 0ne, I just decided this w0uld be c00l, but it's really only difficult and all I'm d0ing is replacing the_ o_'s with _0_'s_.  
**CG**:_0kay, every0ne! I thank y0u for taking interest in my H0mestuck fanfic! Th0ugh n0t my first, I've really 0nly written a few 0ne-sh0ts which can be f0und 0n Tumblr. Y0u may have seen them._  
**CG**:_ I ap0l0gize if you have._  
**CG**:_Anywh0, the p0int is, I really haven't written a full st0ry f0r it and, quite frankly, I haven't really even finished reading it, yet, s0 I shouldn't be writing fanficti0n, but this idea came t0 me and I c0uldn't help but put it int0 w0rds._  
**CG**: The_ main ship in this fic is PepsiC0la (DaveJ0hn) with sideships including Fefidan and p0ssible S0lKat. I d0n't really kn0w if there will be any 0thers in the future, but I'll tell y0u if there are._  
**CG**: This_ is a circus AU in which the Strider Bros, Dirk and Dave, own a circus and it happens t0 pass thr0ugh J0hn's t0wn f0r a week. I'm still deciding if I want to g0 with a sad ending 0r a happy ending, so y0u'll have t0 be prepared f0r that, as well. _  
**CG**: Well,_ I guess that's it, s0… Enjoy! Comments of all kinds are appreciated!_  
**thecattyGrl [CG] has ceased pestering whoeverYouare [WY].**


	2. Prologue

Do you believe in magic, Jade?" John wondered, one night as she sat on his couch, holding a cup of tea to her lips and taking a sip. John knew she was descended from the English a few generations back, but her particular like for tea was the only thing that gave any hint of that. Not even a slightly different dialect made its way through her words when she answered.  
"Personally, no," Jade replied, simply, setting the cup down and placing her hands in her lap, "I believe in science, John. The logical process of this to that. I believe what is - Or was - and what it has the potential to become. If you believe in magic, however, it is not my place to question you. You can put your money on your horse and I on mine."  
"I don't know if I believe in it or not," John admitted, "It's just… I kind of don't really know what I believe in. It's all a little confusing."  
"I see," Jade replied and they fell into a moment of silence after that.  
"Are you going to go to the circus passing through town?" John wondered, breaking the silence. Jade chuckled._So that's what this is about._  
"Perhaps, John," she replied, "I don't particularly support the idea of seeing a bunch of people on display for the amusement of others, but I do hear the food is particularly good and I do love a Ferris wheel. Why? Were you planning on going?"  
"I think so," John nodded, "I saw a sign earlier today at the park advertising it. There was supposed to be a magic show. I guess I could go to that. And I do love animals, so maybe I'll get to pet the elephants, too."  
"That'd be wonderful, John," Jade chuckled, "I would love to accompany you."  
"It's a date, then," John agreed.  
"Unfortunately," she stood, flattening her skirt a bit, "I must take my leave, now. It's getting a bit late and I still need to tend to my pumpkins before I go to bed." Her teacup was empty. John hadn't even noticed she'd finished it.  
"Oh. Okay," John frowned, sad to see her leave, but it was alright. She'd be back, again, very soon. They gave a parting hug at John's door and Jade got in her car and drove off, leaving with one last wave before disappearing down the road.

He cleaned up their cups and placed them in the sink. Turning off the light with a simple _click_, he went to bed as well.


	3. Chapter One

John was on his way home when he decided to head down the road leading to the field where the circus was being set up, instead. It wasn't due to open for another day or two, but his excitement got the better of him and he couldn't but want to get a peek.  
The entire place was surrounded by a large metal fence, keeping anyone from entering and getting in the way of the crew and keeping all the animals within as they were transferred from one place to another. John climbed up on it, peering over the edge to try and getting a good look. Tents and booths were set up everywhere, sprinkling the ground in a pattern that probably meant something but was unknown to him. A collection of trailers lined the far edge, presumably for everyone who worked there. People ran about, preparing everything like they should. And then he saw the elephant.  
It was big and grey and came strolling towards him, curiously, only stopping on the edge of the fence. John's face lit up and he held out a hand, almost close enough to touch it-  
"Hey, Kid!" someone shouted, making his fall backwards, only saved from hitting the ground by a pair of strong, gloved hands. Looking up, a frowning man stared down at him, wearing a white shirt with the collar turned up and a grey baseball cap supporting no team in particular. The strangest thing was the pointed shades that rested on his face, completely hiding his eyes. John blinked a few times, disoriented, as he was placed back on his feet.  
"Didn't mean to scare ya," the man stated, simply, "But you're not allowed to climb on the fence. Sorry."  
"Oh. That's alright," John muttered, "I didn't realise. My mistake."  
"Well, that fiasco right there is mostly why," the man chuckled, "Wouldn't want anyone to fall and sue us or nothing."  
"Yeah," John agreed, smiling slightly, although this man seemed rather intimidating.  
"Are you excited for the circus?" he inquired, "Or are you here to apply for a job? I'm sure those teeth of yours could pull in quite a show." He laughed when John covered his mouth with his hand, glaring at the man, "I'm just messing with ya. There's nothing wrong with a bit of an overbite. It's more common than you'd think. You didn't answer my question, though. Excited for the circus?"  
"Yeah," John nodded, enthusiastically, "I am! I saw the advertisement in town. I can't wait to see the elephants and the magic show."  
"Well you've already seen the elephants," he laughed, turning to the one standing by the edge of the fence, "Speaking of which… _Eridan!"_  
A man walking by on the other side of the fence looked over, confused at being called out, but turned to the one beside John, glaring, "W-what do you w-want?" he demanded, harboring a bit of a stutter.  
"Where is your girlfriend?" he demanded, "She needs to take care of this elephant. Must have escaped, again."  
"Feferi? How-w-would I know?" he rolled his eyes, walking away.  
"_Tell her to get her ass over here!_" the man called after the retreating figure, "Sorry about that. You were talking about the magic show, too, right?"  
"Yeah," John confirmed.  
"The one who runs it, Rose, she's the best I've ever seen - Especially for a kid," he explained, "You're gonna be amazed - Promise ya that."  
"Sounds fun," John grinned, "I'm John, by the way."  
"Dirk," the man returned, returning the handshake John offered him, "Dirk Strider."  
"Strider?" John's eyes widened, "Like… The one the circus is named after?"  
"Yeah," he laughed, sticking his hands in his pockets, "It belongs to my family. Me and my little brother are the ones running it, at the moment. Not that he's really doing much, though… Being about the same age as you and all."  
"Oh. Maybe I'll get to meet him, too," John smiled.  
"He'll be around when you come to see everything," Dirk promised, "Speaking of which, how'd you like a free pass for the first day?"  
"Wait, really?" John demanded, not sure if he was serious or not.  
"Yeah," Dirk laughed, "You and I are friends now, right? Friends get free passes. Wait here." John remained standing there as he ran back off, probably back into the circus. After a moment, he returned, holding up a pass for the opening day - Total admittance to all shows, rides and events.  
"Wow," John took it, gingerly, beaming up at him, "Thanks! This is great!"  
"I hope to see you around, John," he ruffled the boy's black hair and strolled off, hands in his pockets, "Enjoy the circus and make sure to bring all your friends!" John tucked the pass away and started back home, a little bit giddy about the whole thing.  
When he got home, he opened the door, kicked a harlequin out of the way and stepped into the house, the smell of baking hitting his nose. Closing the door behind him and tossing his backpack on the couch, he walked into the kitchen, finding his dad hard at work.  
"Hey, Dad!" he called, happily.  
"John!" his father turned to greet him, a gooey spatula in hand. Some of the batter hit the wall and he frowned, "You'd think I'd have learned not to do that by now…"  
"It's alright. I've got it," John laughed, going to clean it up, "How's the shop coming along?"  
"As great as ever," he grinned, "You got home a bit late, today… What was the hold up? I hope you didn't get detention."  
"No," John insisted, "I stopped by the circus to see how it was coming along. I met the owner, Dirk Strider. He gave me a pass for the opening day!"  
"That's great, Son," Dad approved, "Are you planning on going with someone?"  
"Yeah. Jade said she would go with me," John nodded, "Plus, everyone else from school is supposed to be going, too, so I'll see them as well."  
"Excellent," Dad nodded, "Do me a favour and hand me that sugar over there, will you? I don't think I put enough in this batch."  
"Sure thing, Dad," John obeyed, handing it to him, "Here you are."  
"Thanks, John," Dad grinned, "So… How was school?"


	4. Chapter Two

John was all excited to get to the circus, when his phone rang, stopping him in the middle of the doorframe.  
"Hello?" he answered.  
"Hey, John. It's Jade," came the reply.  
"Oh! Hey, Jade! Ready to go to the circus?" John grinned, practically jumping out of his skin in anticipation.  
"That's why I called, John," she explained, calmly, "Something came up and I can't go with you. I'm really sorry."  
"Why? What happened?" John wondered.  
"Nothing serious," Jade insisted, "Bec just got into the garden and completely trashed everything. It's going to take me all afternoon to clean this up. I just hope that some of the pumpkins are still intact. I'm really sorry, John."  
"No, it's okay," John insisted, "I know how important that garden is to you. I bet Karkat will be there, anyways, so I'll just hang out with him, if I run into him."  
"Alright. I'm really sorry, again," Jade repeated, "Don't not have fun at my expense, John. Enjoy yourself. I know how excited you were for thi- _Becquerel! Bad dog! Stay out of there!_ I really have to go, John."  
"Okay. Talk to you, later, Jade."  
"Bye."  
John hung up his phone and sighed. Well, there goes all his excitement. Maybe he could still have fun, though, and headed to the event, anyways. It was a lot more crowded than he remembered and stood in line for a while, waiting to get into the circus. Finally, he reached the booth. A grumpy looking teenager ran it, perhaps a few years older than him. His name tag read _Cronus_, and he gave John a little bit of an uneasy feeling.  
"Um… Hi," John muttered.  
"Can I help you?" he questioned.  
"I, uh, have a pass?" John pulled it out and offered it to him. He took it and inspected it for fraud before handing it back.  
"'Kay."  
"Thanks," John absconded through the entrance and away from him. The first thing he did was get some food and look out for some friends. He spotted a dark-haired boy he knew, after a little bit. Karkat.  
"Hey! Karkat!" John called, waving to him. The boy in question turned from his conversation and greeted him.  
"Oh. Hey, John." It was then that John noticed the boy he was standing next to and paused, "Hi."  
"Hello," he returned. He had dark hair, like Karkat, and wore a simply dark grey shirt. His eyes were covered by a pair of glasses, one lens blue and one lens red.  
"Oh, John!" Karkat's face light up in excitement, "You remember that internet friend I was telling you about? The one who does the programming? This is him. Sollix? This is my buddy, John."  
"Nice to meet you," John held out his hand.  
"Same," Sollix replied, returning the gesture.  
"So… How come you're out here?" John questioned.  
"I work as tech support for the circus community," Sollix answered, simply.  
"Oh. Cool," John muttered.  
"He's gonna go take me to see some of his new programs," Karkat explained, "He thinks that he's so cool and I'll be impressed by them, but I think he's just a hotheaded asshole. I'd invite you, but… I don't really think you're into this kind of thing."  
"It's okay," John muttered, hiding his disappointment, "Have fun, Karkat."  
"You, too, John!" he grinned, "Maybe you'll run into Jade or something!" He was racing off before John could correct his mistake. It didn't really matter, anyways.  
Sighing for what seems like the millionth time that day, he went and found a bench, contemplating just going home while he finished his soda.  
Dirk was grumbling something about irresponsible brats as he dragged his little brother, Dave, back to his stand.  
"I don't see what the deal is," Dave stated, "Everyone else is allowed to take breaks every now and again."  
"Not to hit on random people, they don't," Dirk corrected.  
"I wouldn't say that. Eridan and Feferi seem to disappear fairly often," Dave shrugged, "Doesn't take much to figure they're smashing faces behind the elephant tent."  
"Shut up," Dirk growled and Dave chuckled. About halfway back to his destination, Dirk spotted someone sitting alone on a bench and paused, "Wait here, Dave. I'll only be a minute."  
"What are you doing?" Dave demanded.  
"I know this kid," Dirk answered, "Just gimme a minute."  
"Now who's the one flirting," Dave smirked.  
"Can it."  
John looked up, startled, when someone sat beside him on the bench, but he recognized the face, immediately, "Dirk!"  
"Hey-ya, John," he smiled, "Enjoying yourself?"  
"Yeah," John muttered, "It's okay."  
"What's the matter?" Dirk raised an eyebrow, "Someone giving ya a hard time or something?"  
"No. Nothing like that," John shook his head, "It's just… I kind of don't have anyone to hang out with. My friend, Jade, called and said she was being held up and my friend, Karkat, is with someone else. I'm just a little lonely, I guess."  
"I can fix that," Dirk insisted, quickly, "_Dave! Come here!"_ John turned his head towards the boy running towards them and his breath hitched. Blonde hair was swept perfectly into place and he wore a white shirt with red sleeves, a red record emblem in it. Skinny jeans hugged his legs perfectly and John felt his face heat up a little. Like his brother, he wore a pair of sunglasses, but his were more rounded. Dirk must have noticed his tension, because he placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry," he assured, offering John a reassuring smile, "He won't bite."  
"What?" Dave demanded, not very happy about being summoned when he was just about to make his move on some unexpecting girl and her posse of friends. His eyes travelled over to the kid sitting beside his brother. He'd noticed him before and marked him as cute, but he was much better up close. Black hair poked out in all directions from his head and a pair of square frames rested on his face, behind them a pair of the most blue eyes Dave could actually remember seeing. A dorky _Ghostbusters'_ slimer was branded across his white t-shirt. His face was starting to pink as he stared at Dave. He made that impression on a lot of people.  
"He_llo_," he greeted, making John's blush darken and a smirk spread across his own. He wouldn't mind getting stuck with this one for a few hours.  
"John?" Dirk turned back to him, "This is the brother I told you about - Dave. If you'd like, he'll escort you around for a bit."  
"_What_?" Dave demanded. He'd take it all back. There was no way he was getting forced into babysitting some loser, no matter how attractive he was. Not gonna happen. Nope.  
"You're going to give John some company," Dirk clarified, giving Dave a stern look.  
"I thought you wanted me to run the ring toss!" Dave reminded.  
"I'll have Tavros do it," Dirk answered.  
"He hates that job," Dave insisted.  
"He'll be fine," Dirk returned. Dave couldn't come up with anymore excuses.  
"No. I can't I…" he trailed off, trying to think of something.  
"Come here," Dirk took him by the ear and dragged him away a little to try and get some privacy, "You're going to help him out, so help me god."  
"Like hell!" Dave refused, "You go walk around with him!"  
"I'm a lot older - It'll be awkward as hell," Dirk stated, "You're his age. Stop being such a little bitch about this and just go hang out with him."  
"No. You can't make me," Dave grumbled.  
"_Look_," Dirk hissed, "If you do this, I won't make you help clean-up at the end of the week, alright? You can go run around and do whatever the hell you want when everyone else does, but only if you do this. Otherwise, I'm gonna make you clean up after the elephants."  
"You're a bastard," Dave glared, but consented, "_Fine_. I'll walk around with your little boy crush."  
"Piss off."  
John watched them have some kind of quarrel from his spot on the bench and was just about to sneak away when they returned, Dirk smiling confidently, "Sorry about that. Just had to explain something to him."  
"Yeah," Dave rolled his eyes. _Great cover, Bro._  
"It's really okay," John muttered, "I don't mind walking around by myself." His face looked a little disheartened and Dave felt kind of bad. It wasn't anything against the kid, really, it was just…. He didn't like babysitting.  
"No, I insist," Dirk said, pushing Dave towards him, "You two have fun. If he gives ya hard time, John, just tell me. I'll kick his ass for you."  
"Okay," John giggled, "Thanks, Dirk."  
"Later, Kid," he ruffled his black hair, "Have fun.," and then Dirk was gone and Dave was left with an awkward silence between the two of them.  
"So…" John was the first one to break it, "Would… Would you like to come see the magic show with me?"


	5. Chapter Three

"Yeah. Sure," Dave nodded, "I'm cool with that." The magic show was performed and run by Rose, a good friend of his - Practically a sister. He'd seen her act a hundred times before, since he used to hide from his brother there before Dirk had caught on.

The two of them strolled towards the tent where the next showing was going to take place in a few minutes. It was a little crowded, but John didn't mind. He was just looking forward to the show.

"Dave!" someone called and they both looked up to see a blonde girl watching them with analytical purple irises, eyebrow raised.

"Stay right here by the entrance," Dave turned to John, to with the black-haired boy nodded in confirmation. Turning back to the blonde, he ran up to her and gave a short greeting.

"Rose."

"Isn't this a little obvious of a place to hide from your brother?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm working," Dave replied, "Got out of running the ring toss by watching blue over there." They both looked over at John who smiled back awkwardly and half-raised his hand to give a small wave.

"Cute," she noted.

"I have dibs, dude," Dave stated, "It isn't cool to steal another bro's man."

"Of course not," she laughed, "You better get back to him. I've got to get ready to go on in a few."

"Yeah. Good luck," he offered.

"Wow. Way to jinx me, Dave," he rolled her eyes, "I'll see you after the show… If I don't die on stage first." He was about to ask what she was talking about, but she was already gone and Dave returned to his charge.

"Come on!" John ran ahead, "I want to get good seats." They got a couple in one of the middle rows, directly in front of the stage. All around them, the seats were packed and they were practically forced to share one chair.

"Rose must be pretty good," John muttered, looking around at the ever-growing number of people, not even noticing when Dave slid his arm to rest on the back of John's seat, or at least didn't pay it any mind.

"Yeah. The best," Dave confirmed, "After you've seen as many shows as I have, you start to learn the tricks and see through their little illusions, but not Rose. To this day, I've yet to know the works behind a single one."

"Maybe it's real magic," John suggested, watching Dave for his reaction.

"Maybe," he laughed, "I doubt it, though."

"Yeah," John nodded in agreement. The conversation ended, but before either could start up another, the lights went down and the stage became the center of attention. A puff of smoke faded to reveal the blonde girl that Dave had spoken to earlier - Rose. There was applause and she greeted her audience with a bow.

"Thank you, thank you… And welcome," she said, looking through the crowd, "For my first show, I'll need a volunteer from the audience." Her eyes landed on Dave and she smirked, to which he narrowed his eyes and shook his head slightly. No, Rose. Don't do it. Don't you dar-

"How about that young fellow in the middle row with the blonde hair and the sunglasses?" she suggested, to which Dave sighed, audibly.

"Dave! That's you!" John pointed out, as if it wasn't obvious, "Go on!" Complying with John's wishes, despite how much he resented it, Dave stood up and walked toward the stage, clapping following him the entire way.

"What's your name?" Rose asked, as if she didn't know.

Really? Dave's shoulders slumped in disapproval. She smiled and gestured towards the crowd.

"_Dave_," he stated, annoyed.

"Well, _Dave_!" she turned back to her spectators, "You are going to help me do some magic!"

'|'|'|'|'|'

"That was great, Dave!" John stated, tugging on his arm as they left the magic show, "You did really well. Did you figure out how she does it?"

"No," he muttered, kind of disappointed, "Next time… I'll figure it out next time."

"That was fun," John said, "Thanks for hanging out with me, Dave. I know you probably have a lot of better things to do, but… I appreciate it.

"I never said that I did," Dave turned to look at him, frowning slightly.

"I know, but you've gotta be pretty busy and… Just thanks, okay?" John clarified.

"Hmm," Dave turned to look at the sky, estimating the time, "Would you like to go meet Rose?"

"Yeah!" John's face lit up, "That'd be cool!"

"I figured you would," Dave chuckled, "Come on. I'll take you for a tour, afterwords."

"Sounds good," John agreed, following him to the back of the tent. Rose stood there, talking to someone who was just about to walk off.

"Yo! Rose!" Dave called, before she could follow suit, "Wait up!"

"Dave. Enjoy the show?" she smiled, innocently.

"Piss off," he grumbled, "That's not why I'm here, though. John here was at your show as well and wanted to meet you."

"Oh. Yes. I remember seeing you, I believe," Rose confirmed, holding out a hand to shake his, "Rose Lalonde."

"Lalonde?" John questioned, curiously.

"Yeah," she nodded, giving him a strange look, "Why? Is that weird or something?"

"No, it's just… A neighbor of mine," John explained, "She's a Lalonde, too. Maybe you guys are distant cousins or something." Her and Dave exchanged glances.

"I'm sure she's of no relation," Rose stated, simply.

"Well, either way, it's nice to meet you, Rose," John informed her, "You know, I didn't notice it before, but you have some really pretty eyes. Purple is a little bit of an unusual color."

"Yes. It is," she laughed, noticing Dave flinch out of the corner of her vision, "But thank you, anyways. I should let you two get going back to your day, but I do hope to see you at my show, again, sometime this week."

"Definitely," he assured, "Bye, Rose!"

"Good-bye, John." She walked off in a direction opposite of them, presumably to get ready for her next showing.

"Ready to see everything else?" Dave inquired.

"Yeah," John confirmed, "Definitely."


	6. Chapter Four

"Yo! Gamzee!" Dave called, making the clown look towards him, a smile plastered across his face.

"Well hey there, little dude," he waved with a horn in his hand, "Who've you got here?"

"Hi!" John stuck out his hand, "I'm John!" Dave quickly pulled it away, giving Gamzee a suspicious look. He didn't seem to notice, or mind. Whichever.

"So. How can I help you both?" he wondered, squeaking his horn and making Dave narrow his eyes.

"I'm just introducing John to everyone," Dave explained, cooly.

"Oh that's great!" Gamzee approved, "A motherfucking miracle, little man. I hope you're enjoying yourself." This last part was aimed to John and he nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. It's great," John confirmed, "Hanging out with Dave is super cool."

"Okay…" Dave interrupted any further attempts at conversation, "We're going, now. Later, Gamzee."

"Bye, little man," his horn squeaked after them, Dave tensing his shoulder as they walked away.

"That was a bit rude," John mentioned, "He seemed nice."

"Trust me, John," Dave muttered, glancing back to make sure he wasn't following them, "That guy is a creep. Clowns, I'm telling you… Especially him. Me and Bro are convinced that he's a convicted murderer running from the law. It's not proven, but even if he isn't, he gives a bad vibe."

"I think you're making a big deal about this," John frowned, "He's just some clown. I mean, you should consider yourself lucky you only have to deal with one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dave demanded.

"My dad is obsessed with harlequins," John explained, "You can't go anywhere without finding them all over the place at my house."

"Remind me never to go to your house," Dave muttered, "That actually sounds a lot like my brother and his puppets… Except Bro's puppet are cool and ironic while your dad's harlequins are just creepy."

"You get used to them," John shrugged, "Anyways, where to next?"

"Um… We could go meet Sollux?" Dave suggested.

"I already did," John replied, "He's hanging out with Karkat."

"So that's who that dude he was giving bedroom eyes to is," Dave muttered.

"He was?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Dave replied, "I mean, nobody can see his eyes to actually know because of those stupid glasses he wears, but I would totally be making bedroom eyes at him behind my shades."

"Uh-huh," John gave him a judgmental look and Dave laughed, looking up at the sky to get a time estimate. The sun was going down and would be gone before either of them knew it.

"I think it's time we finish up this tour and hop on the Ferris wheel," he stated.

"Okay," John allowed, following him to their last stop. Opening the tent, an elephant snorted at them in greeting and John beamed in excitement.

"Dave! It's an elephant!" he stated, pointing. Dave chuckled, and led him over, putting out his hand to rub against their trunk in greeting, motioning for John to do the same.

"His name is Hussie," Dave explained, "I'm not really sure why, actually."

"And what about this one?" John moved to another elephant, petting their trunk as well.

"That's the Empress," Dave explained, "She's usually pretty cool, but every once in awhile, she acts like a bitch."

"Are you saying mean things about my elephants, Dave?" a female voice wondered, startling both of them. They turned to see someone standing there with a third elephant, smiling creepily.

"Oh Hell no!" Dave patted Hussie's trunk, "Even if I did have a death wish, I sure Hell wouldn't go about it like that!"

"And who's your friend?" she looked at John, like she was trying to read something that she couldn't see, "I've heard you've actually been seen with him for more than an hour. Very special, then."

"He's a friend of Dirk's," Dave answered simply, "John? This is Feferi. She takes care of the elephants. That one behind her is Gl'bgolyb."

"May I?" John raised a hand to touch the elephant. Feferi nodded and stepped aside, allowing him close enough to do so, "Do you only take care of the elephants?"

"Well, we had cuttlefish a long time ago that I took care of as well," Feferi explained, "As well as a lion. The lion was deemed unsafe and taken from our possession and the cuttlefish were, unfortunately, put to rest in a very unfortunate accident." She gave Dave a pointed look.

"I was, like, five years old!" Dave defended, "I have totally learned to never do that to a cuttlefish ever, again! I swear!"

"Do what?" John questioned.

"Don't ask," Dave waved it away.

"So, where are you two off to then?" Feferi asked.

"The Ferris wheel," John replied, smiling, "Dave said it's really pretty once the sun goes down and… It's just about sunset, now."

"And he's just a friend of Dirk's?" Feferi raised an eyebrow, glancing at Dave.

"Yep," Dave insisted, ushering John towards the exit, "Adios, Fef. Enjoy your smelly elephants."

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY ELEPHANTS?_" her screech echoed to Dave and John's running forms. He laughed and John couldn't help but smile as well. They slowed down after a bit, coming to a stop in line for the ferris wheel. It was rather long and John furrowed his brow.

"Well," he muttered, "I guess we're stuck waiting here, then."

"Please," Dave rolled his eyes, pulling him past all the waiting circus-goers and to the front of the line, John's protest and surprise obvious in his eyes. A woman, nearly nineteen or twenty, sat besides the controls, a cigarette between her teeth and an indifferent look across her face. John caught a glimpse of her nametag; _Audrey._

"You know you aren't supposed to smoke inside the gates, Audrey," Dave called up to her, frowning slightly.

"If it isn't the boss' little baby brother," she rolled her eyes, "Did you want something, Pipsqueak?"

"Me and my friend are cutting to the front," Dave stated.

"Like hell. You can wait like everyone else," she informed, "I don't owe you no favours."

"I can very easily inform Dirk about your continual smoking problem," Dave stated.

"Fuck you, Strider," she growled, "Do whatever the hell you want. What do I care?" He grinned and pulled John to the front of the line, much to the complaint of the others in line, but they were ultimately ignored. As soon as the ferris wheel was brought to a stop, the two occupied a seat, the sky now a dark hue of blue and stars sprinkling it.

"Have fun, Kiddies," Audrey flipped them off and returned to her spot to get them going.

Down below, the circus was lit up in lights of every color and kind, a wonderful sight that John leaned forward a bit too see better.

"Dave! Look!" he reached over, resting his hand on top of Dave's. Swiveling around to face the incident, his face tinted red and he quickly withdrew it, "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" He was abruptly cut short when Dave leaned across the seat and pressed their lips together, taking John's arm to pull him closer. Recovering from the initial shock, John kissed back, melting under the Strider's practiced talents.

"I…" John blinked, jaw hanging loosely open.

"_How about you and I get out of here?_" Dave suggested, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. John simply nodded in reply.

"Dad?" John called into his house. There was no reply and he grinned. He never thought his father working the night shift would be such a wonderful advantage until just then. He stepped into the house, followed by a hooded figure, flicking on the lights and closing the door behind him.

Dave shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over the back of the couch, examining the little statues and figurines that seemed to litter the room.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was obsessed," Dave muttered, running a hand through his blonde hair, "At least he's kept it tidy, I guess…"

"Yeah," John muttered, moving towards the kitchen, "Do you want something to drink? We've got milk, water, coffee, tea, apple juice…"

"Yeah, some apple juice would be-" Dave cut himself off from the reply, "Wait a minute. No. Get back here."

"Is something wrong?" John turned around and took a few steps back, just close enough for Dave to reach forward, grab his arm and pull him into another kiss, this one much more heated than the last. They stumbled to the couch, Dave doing most of the leading and John kind of just being led, slightly confused, but happy to comply. His back lowered into the cushions, Dave hovering over him with their lips still pressed together, desperately. John felt a hand slid under his shirt, squeaking at the warm hands against his chest. Dave smirked into their kissing, pulling away for a breath before they both dived back in. John moved his hand to clutch Dave's hair, pulling him ever closer.

Accidentally hitting his shades, they fell to the floor and Dave noticed their absence immediately, pulling away and turning to the side, hiding his face - especially his eyes.

"Dave?" John blinked, confused to why he'd stop so abruptly.

"_Fuck,_" Dave muttered, falling to his hands and knees to pick up the glasses before fitting them back on his face, but still not looking at John, "Fuck, I… I gotta go, John. I really shouldn't have left and now… I gotta go."

"Dave! Wait!" John tried to reach him, but the Strider was out the door before he could even get off the couch, a definite slam stopping him dead in his tracks. John blinked several times, trying to piece together exactly what he'd done wrong - It happened so fast. Not really being able to come up with anything suitable, he curled back up on the couch, missing the warm body against his own and tried to find some sleep to help.


	7. Chapter Five

"You did _WHAT_?" Dirk demanded, running a hand through his hair and pacing about his trailer that was littered with those creepy puppets. Dave sat in a chair against the wall, holding his head in his hands.

"I don't know, Bro," Dave muttered, rubbing his eyes, shame coursing through him, "I kind of just found him really adorable, okay? And adorable became hot when I kissed him and one thing kind of led to another and then we were at his place and… My glasses fell off."

"He didn't see your-" Dirk suddenly stopped and turned to Dave.

"Oh, god no," Dave quickly waved away his concern, "No, but I left right after that. I feel like such a jackass, Dude. Not only did I just fucking up and leave, but I know he was one of those business plan things you do. I kind of just ruined everything."

"It's alright," Dirk sighed, rubbing his temple, "I didn't really think he'd bring that many people after yesterday, anyways. Just so long as you're alright, then… Then maybe you should just take the day off."

"But, Bro, I don't think-" Dave began.

"I've got work to do, Lil Man," Dirk informed, waving him away, "Goodbye." Dave watched him walk over to his desk and place his head on it. Beside him sat his favourite puppet, Lil Cal, a hand placed on his back in support, looking at Dave. The younger Strider swore he would be glaring if he actually could move his face. Dave left the trailer, shutting the door behind him and sticking his hands in his pockets to go and find someone else to talk to.

John spotted him out of the corner of his eye and felt a sudden urge to go over and apologise, but the girl to his right made that impossible.

"Are you alright, John?" Jade asked, "You seem really distracted. Did something happen yesterday?"

"I…Um… No," John muttered.

"It did so," Jade narrowed her eyes.

"I think he met someone!" Katkat voiced, "I bet some asshole was giving him trouble yesterday, right John?"

"He… He wasn't giving me trouble," John muttered.

"So you did meet someone!" Jade cried, "Well? What happened?"

"Well, I didn't really have anyone to hang out with yesterday-" John began.

"I thought Karkat was here," Jade mentioned.

"I was," Karkat confirmed, "But I went off with Sollux and I didn't think John would want to go and see programming with us." Jade shot Karkat a look, but waved for John to finish.

"Well," John continued, "I was sitting on this bench by myself when the owner - Dirk - showed up and introduced me to his brother… We went to the magic show and then he introduced me to everyone."

"Aw!" Jade smiled, "He sounds so sweet!"

"Did you two fuck?" Karkat asked.

"Karkat!" Jade demanded.

"What?" he returned. John frowned, looking at the ground and kicking a pebble in his way.

"We went back to my house, but he left pretty quickly. I don't think he actually liked me all that much," John muttered.

"What? _Of course_ he liked you, John!" Jade insisted, "I'm sure there is a good reason that he left. Maybe he had to clean up after the night or something!"

"Or he actually did think you're really ugly and was only pitying you for having such a dumb face," Karkat added.

"_KATKAT_!" Jade yelled.

"What? It's a possibility," he replied. John couldn't help but giggle a bit at his friends. Yesterday may have been a disappointment, but he was here with people he knew, now, and there was no use in letting the past ruin a fun day.

"Come on," John said, nodding towards the magic tent, "I want you guys to come see Rose's show!"

"Why are you asking _me_ for advice?" Sollux demanded, focusing more on the computer code he was creating then Dave. A few containers of honey were scattered around. Dave always thought it was messed up that the guy insisted on having a full supply of the stuff but refused to actually eat it.

"Because if I went to Rose, she'll say I was being stupid and childish and that I should go and try and fix things," Dave answered.

"Well you were," Sollux shrugged.

"Yeah, but I can pretend that you're only saying that because you think I'm an insufferable prick," Dave muttered.

"Well, you are that, too," Sollux said.

"Just tell me what the fuck to do," Dave grumbled.

"You blew it, Dave," Sollux stated, "He probably won't even come to the carnival for the rest of the week. You should go watch Rose's show or something to take your mind off of it, because there is no way you can fix it."

"Wow. All that optimism is so inspiring," Dave bit, sarcastically, "Did your little _friend_leave you, too? Jegus."

"He had other arrangements, today, you jackass," Sollux growled, "At least I didn't get him all excited and then blow him off. You're an A-grade douchebag."

"Why the hell did I think talking to you would help?" Dave grumbled, leaving the trailer and heading towards the magic show. Rose was standing in the front of the tent, waiting for him.

"Dave Strider," she narrowed her eyes, "What did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, cooly.

"That John kid was wrapped around your finger yesterday and you couldn't seem to get enough of him," Rose replied, "Now, you're moping around and who knows where he is, so… What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Dave insisted, "Leave me alone."

"Your glasses fell off when he took you home, didn't he?" Rose deduced.

"How do you know he took me home?" Dave asked.

"Dirk told me you were missing and I put two and two together," she stated, "So? Did they?"

"Yeah," Dave muttered.

"You know, John is a sweet kid. He had no problem with my eyes, remember?" she said.

"Your eyes are purple, Rose," Dave growled, "Unusual, sure, but not necessarily intimidating."

"You're worried he'll react the same wa-" Rose began.

"I don't fucking need to explain myself to you!" Dave snapped, "And I sure as hell am _not_talking about _that_. If you want to go fucking meddle in things that have nothing to do with you, go find someone else, because I could care less about your advice and opinions." He brushed past her, into the tent, picking a random seat and crossing his arms, emitting angry waves. The seat beside him was empty, but the girl one over from that gave him a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" she asked, "I get the feeling something is bothering you."

"I'm fine," Dave grumbled.

"I don't believe you," she stated. He bit his tongue to keep from snapping at her, too. Why couldn't people just leave him alone?

"Good for you," he replied.

"Well, if you don't want to talk to me, you might like my friend. He's great at making people feel better," she stated, "I'm Jade, by the way."

"Dave," he returned, simply. He didn't really have any care to remember this girl after this conversation. Don't get him wrong, she's got the looks and is definitely a sweet gal, but the circumstances were kind of wrong for flirting.

"Well the hell is taking him so long, anyways?" the kid to Jade's right demanded. Dave recognised him as that Karkat kid that Sollux had been macking on earlier. So, _this_ was his other engagements.

"I'm right here, Katkat," a familiar voice said, plopping down in the spot beside him. A bucket of popcorn was passed down to him, to which he frowned.

"Way to skimp on the butter, Asshole," he grumbled.

"They refused to give me more, Katkat," John stated, "It's kind of an unhealthy addiction of yours." Dave's breathing hitched when John turned to see him and they both stared, like deer caught in headlights. Dave, being the cool and calm one of them, was the first to recover.

"John," he muttered.

"D-Dave," John swallowed.

"You guys know each other?" Katkat asked.

"Wait a minute, is this that guy you met yesterday?" Jade beamed, "Aw! How sweet!" Based on her reaction, Dave assumed John hadn't mentioned how the night had ended. John's eyes drifted to his hands for a moment and he forced a smile on his face before turning back to Jade.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun yesterday," he explained, "Practically like two of the best of bros."

_Ouch. That hurt._ Dave did realise he'd kind of been a dick after running out like that, but being tossed in the friendzone after they'd had such a passionate connection was still painful. _I deserve it, I suppose._

"Would you like to hang out with us, today, Dave?" Jade asked, "I'm sure John would love to have you around."

_I highly doubt that._ "I don't know. I kind of…" He spotted Rose glaring at him from the corner of the stage, daring him to refuse the offer. He knew she could be scary when she was pissed and decided his safety was more important than his image, "Actually, I would love to."

"Great!" Jade smiled, "Isn't that wonderful, John?"

"Yeah…" he trailed off, giving Dave a confused look. He ignored it and faced the stage as the show was about to begin.


	8. Chapter Six

"Dave?" John tugged on his sleeve once the show had ended, directing him somewhere more private, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"What?" he blinked, allowing John to lead him away, "Oh. Sure, I guess."

"Where're you going?" Jade asked, noticed them sneaking off.

"I just have to talk to Dave," John insisted, "You guys go on ahead… We'll catch up."

"Okay," Jade smiled, "Good luck with whatever."

"They're totally going to go neck," Karkat mumbled.

"Karkat!" Jade turned to him, disapproving.

"What? Don't tell me you aren't thinking it, too," Karkat huffed.

"That doesn't mean we can just voice things like that," she replied. John pulled Dave out of the tent and they stood to the side of it, people passing by, unaware of them or indifferent.

"What's your deal?" John demanded, once they were alone.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked, like he had no idea what John could _possibly _be alluding to.

"You know what I mean," John narrowed his eyes, "Yesterday, you act all nice and shit and then you're totally coming on to me and then we get to my house and you jump right into making out with me before you promptly run out of the house like your life depends on it. Now, you're hanging out with us like nothing happened. All I can conclude is that either you're being really douchey and playing hard to get or you get a sick kink out of my confusion and misery, so you better explain yourself."

"John, I don't want-" he attempted.

"I don't care," John crossed his arms, "Either you tell me or I'm going to walk away right now and be done with this. This is your last chance, Strider."

Dave took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts, "I'm not doing either of those things."

"That what _are_ you doing?" John asked.

"My… My glasses fell off last night and I. I freaked, okay?" Dave explained, "It wasn't about you or anything – As a matter of fact you were really, really hot and I kind of regretted not staying, but…"

"What's the big deal about your glasses?" John wondered, "You didn't actually think you were going to keep them on the entire time, did you?"

"Honestly, I didn't think about them," Dave shrugged.

"But why wouldn't you take them off?" John asked. Dave frowned, deeply.

"None of your business."

"But, Dave…" John muttered.

"Drop it, John," Dave growled, making John leave the subject, but not without a small pout.

"So… It wasn't me, then?" John clarified.

Dave chuckled a bit, ruffling his hair, "No. It had nothing to do with you." Dave placed a kiss against his forehead and John smiled a little as well.

"Okay… Good…" he replied, "That's a relief. We should probably go find Jade and Karkat, now."

"I could think of something a lot more fun," Dave cooed.

"Don't push it, Strider," John replied, but there was a note of amusement in his tone. They walked around for a while until they happened upon Jade and Karkat. The four of them explored the carnival, running into Jade's older brother along the way.

"Hey! Jade!" the older boy rushed up to them, waving. He stopped before them and smiled, "John! Look at you! You got bigger since I saw you this summer, haven't you?"

"I… uh… probably," John muttered.

"Karkat," he briefly nodded at their friend, who just grunted in return. Then his eyes landed on Dave and he smiled, looking from John to Dave, most likely calculating their relationship in his mind, "I don't believe we've met. You must be a friend of my sister and my cousin's. Are you new in the area?"

"Actually," Dave answered, "My brother owns the carnival. My name's Dave Strider."

"Jake English," the boy held out his hand and they shook, "I must say, your brother has done a marvellous job at holding this place together. I would very much like to meet the man responsible for such an entertaining spectacle."

"_DAVE_!" an angry voice he recognised all too well called. Dave sidestepped around John, using him as a makeshift shield.

"You might just get your wish," Dave muttered. Dirk appeared out of, what seemed like, thin air, snarling at Dave over John's head and making him cringe under the tension between them.

"H-hello, M-mister Strider," he mumbled.

"John," Dirk muttered, much more focused on Dave.

"You must be Dave's brother!" Jake grinned, drawing the his attention away from said brother, "I must say, Mister Strider, I am amazed by the work you've done here. This carnival is absolutely spectacular. I am amazed by how smoothly you run things. Is it just you?"

"Uh… Yeah," he chuckled, awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah… It's just me. I'm just Dirk, by the way. _Mister Strider_ makes me sound old."

"Jake. Jake English," he also shook hands with him, "It's a pleasure to have met you."

"I could, uh… Give you a little tour," Dirk offered, "If you'd like."

"I'd like that very much," Jake nodded, "If you aren't too busy."

"No, not at all," Dirk insisted. He turned to Dave, a glare set back on his face, "You. Some litte kid puked on one of the rides and I can't find Eridan. Go deal with that."

"What?" Dave demanded, "No way! I'm doing something!"

"Tough," Dirk returned before offering his arm to Jake, "Shall we?"

"I would be honored," Jake laughed, linking arms with him. They wandered off to explore, leaving Dave no chance to argue further.

"_Fuck_," he grumbled, "I guess I have to go do this, guys."

"I'll come with you," John offered.

"You don't have to do that," Dave replied, "I don't want to pull you away from your friends."

"We don't mind," Jade insisted, "As a matter of fact, I was hoping to get Karkat to introduce me to his internet friend, but you already met him, John, so we didn't want you to have to come. This way, you two can go hang out and I'll get to meet this _Sollux_ guy."

"He's a total douche," Dave assured.

"He's an _interesting_ douche," Karkat muttered, mostly to himself, "Unlike _you_, asshole."

"Whatever, man," Dave rolled his eyes, "You can come if you'd like, John, but it won't be very interesting."

"That's alright," John shrugged, "Later, guys!"

"Have fun, John!" Jade waved as they walked away.

"That was so fucking gross," Dave hissed, stashing away the bucket and tossing the gloves he'd used.

"Yeah, kind of," John agreed from his spot against the wall, giggling.

"But now," Dave smirked, leaning over him with one arm resting beside his head, "We are alone, aren't we?"

"I…" John muttered, blushing slightly.

"Aw, that's cute," Dave lightly brushed the back of his hand against John's cheek.

"Shut up," John's ears went red, but he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

"Mm… Tempting, but I'll have to pass," Dave replied, leaning to whisper in his, "Wouldn't be able to tell you how adorable you look if I did that, would I?"

"Fuck you," John smiled a little.

"If that's what you want," Dave replied. John hesitantly wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and Dave got the idea, leaning down to meet their lips together, one hand resting on his hip while the other rested on the small of John's back. It was a soft, sweet kiss. They pulled apart for a moment, taking the time to meet the other's eye and catch their breath. The second kiss was more passionate; Dave's hands slid down to John's ass, pulling him up as John wrapped his legs around Dave's middle, and placed his back against the wall. Pulling out of their second kiss, Dave began to trail kissed down John's neck.

"I… Could… Get used to… Working… More often… If this was… my reward," Dave cooed, earning a light slap on the shoulder.

"Stop talking," John muttered.

"Right… Sorry," Dave breathed. Dave returned to John's lips, nipping the bottom one. Just as Dave slipped a hand into the elastic around John's pants, the door was open and two other people backed in, kissing. Both stopped, looking at the other couple with wide eyes.

"Br-Bro," Dave choked out.

"Sup, Dave," he muttered.

"Dude! You can't come in here when I'm with someone!" Dave informed.

"Superiority says I can do whatever the hell I want," Dirk stated. John simply went red and silent, wishing he could just melt into the wall that Dave was still holding him against, probably without even noticing it.

"Hello, John," Jake smirked, "It's nice to see you, again."

"Hi, Jake," he grumbled.

"On a scale of one to ten, how comfortable is that position?" Jake wondered.

"Go away," John hid his face in Dave's shoulder, turning redder still.

"I was here first!" Dave insisted, oblivious to the conversation between them, "Go make out in your trailer or something."

"I was born first," Dirk retaliated, "You two could probably benefit from a good lay, though. My trailer has all the smuppets if that's of any interest to you."

"Dude! No!" Dave shouted.

"Are you idiots fighting over the supply shed?" Rose appeared in the door, "Seriously?"

"I was here first!" Dave demanded.

"My boy is more attractive," Dirk stated.

"No he's not, you jerk!" Dave returned.

"Alright. That's it," Rose rolled her eyes, "I need to sit you two down and tell you exactly what fucking idiots you are. Come." She turned on her heel, leaving them there in the shed. Dirk and Dave exchanged a look before Dave put John down and they both chased after her.

"Well, come on," Jake motioned for John to follow him, "They're going to be a bit… We might as well go make ourselves comfortable somewhere other than here."


	9. Chapter Seven

John and Jake sat outside Rose's trailer on a bench, hearing the occasional yelling from someone they assumed was Rose. A plate of fried dough sat in John's lap, but Jake had eaten more of it than he had and John was about ready to just give him the entire thing.

"What's the matter, John?" Jake wondered, "You seem off."

"I don't know... I was just thinking, that's all," John answered.

"Thinking? About what?" Jake asked.

"Well, me and Dave met yesterday, actually-" John began.

"Really? Oh, that's fantastic!" Jake grinned, "I don't think I mentioned how proud I am of you for actually building enough courage to return his intentions, John. I know you had that whole thing a few years ago where you were trying very hard to pretend you weren't a homosexual and everyone knew you obviously were, but I didn't know if you had finally left Narnia yet or if you'd married Edmund while you were in there and would most likely not be coming back, willingly."

"What?" John blinked.

"I was wondering if you were still in the closet, John," Jake rolled his eyes, "Honestly, I make such a great analogy and you don't even get it."

'Can I finish or are going to continue to make unnecessary remarks?" John demanded.

"Yes, yes. Sorry. Please finish."

"Anyways," he continued, "We went back to my house and were kissing when his glasses fell off and... He left very quickly."

"Well that's a bit rude," Jake frowned.

"I know, so I confronted him about it," John explained, "And when I asked him, he said not to talk about why he has to wear them, so now I'm curious, I guess."

"You could look into it online," Jake suggested, "I mean, a big travelling carnival like this – Someone is aught to have an article or something that might help."

"You think so?" John asked, considering.

"Yeah, and if you find anything," Jake said, "Can you pass the info along to me? I'm having a bit of trouble with Dirk as well, though he has yet to abandon ship, he kind of just keeps biting me whenever I try and take off his shades, so..."

"Woah, are you alright?" John worried.

"The sexy kind of biting, John," Jake laughed, "Really, you need to get laid."

"Just then, the door opened and Dirk appeared, leaning against the frame, "I heard something about sexy biting and someone getting laid."

"Dirk!" Rose snapped, to which he turned back to face her, most likely.

"Sorry, Rose," he mumbled. Him and Jake left and Dave soon joined John, Rose standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and Dave wore a pouty expression.

"It's nice to see you, again, Rose!" John waved and she smile a bit.

"It's nice to see you as well, John," she replied, "I hope this idiot who I've been stuck with hasn't been causing you to much trouble."

"Nah, we've been having a lot of fun," John promised.

"Yes, I believe Dirk walked in on that, didn't he? I do apologize," Rose mentioned and John's face tinted pink.

"I..."

"It's alright, John. Don't hurt yourself," Rose laughed, "Off you both go. Have fun."

"Thanks, Rose!" John said goodbye and the two of them walked away, Dave still brooding with his hands in his pockets.

"She's evil, I tell you," Dave grumbled.

"As evil as Gamzee?" John wondered.

"Oh hell no!" Dave exclaimed, to which John laughed, "Nobody is as evil as that crazy ass harlequin with facepaint."

"Okay, then," John rolled his eyes," Hey, Dave?"

"What's up, John?" he replied.

"Would you like to come meet my Dad?" John wondered, "I mean, he's pretty cool and I mentioned you yesterday and he kind of wanted you to come over, so..."

"What?" Dave blinked, "Why?"

"I don't know," John mumbled, "Just please come because I don't want to have to make up some excuse about not running into you because then he's going to come and find you himself and it will be very awkward."

"Alright, fine," Dave chuckled, "Sure thing, Jonnie,"

"Don't ever call me that, again," John frowned.

* * *

"Dad!" John called into the house. He had a momentary flashback to last night, but he brushed it away.

"John!" came the overjoyed reply of a man well into his lifetime, "I'm in the kitchen!" John motioned for Dave to follow him and went to the kitchen, the aroma of baked goods hitting their noses and John froze in the doorway. A figure stood, his back turned towards them. You couldn't see what he had in his hands, but John knew.

"_Dad_," John groaned, "_No. _I have _company_."

"You can never deny and old man when he tries to give you the delicious taste of..." his father spun around, holding out a perfectly crafted cake, looking ready to fight if need be.

"Come on! You're really going to make me do this?" John demanded.

"You could always just _accept it,_" Dad reminded him.

"Never!" John cried, grabbing a hammer conveniently laid on the table for him and running towards his father, who stopped him with a face full of shaving cream. Sputtering and wiping his face, John went for another attack, dodging the shaving cream. He raised the hammer over his head, planning on bringing it down upon on the cake, but Dad blocked it with a red spoon that John cringed at and they had a duel of sorts, ending with Dad towering over John, spoon pointed threateningly at him, the cake still in perfect tact.

"_Uhg_," John stayed on the floor for a minute, "Just... Gimme the cake."

"Very good!" Dad smiled, retreating from his strifing stance and laying the cake beside John, "And what do you say when people give you thinks, John."

"Thanks, Dad," he mumbled, tired from all the fighting.

"Now!" Dad turned his attention to Dave, as if that whole event was nothing out of the ordinary, and it wasn't to them, but Dave was rather confused, "You must be the Strider that owns the carnival, am I correct?"

"No, um... That's my brother," Dave corrected, "I'm Dave."

"Oh, so you're the _younger_ Strider!" Dad laughed at his mistake, "You must excuse me. I thought you were much older than you truly were, David."

"It's just-" Dave began, but Dad interrupted him.

"So I hear you met my son at the carnival that your brother owns," Dad continued, "And you've been taking very good care of my little boy, I assume..."

"_Dad_!" John interjected, sitting up from his position on the floor.

"Yes, Son?" Dad turned to face him.

"You can't say things like that!" John complained.

"I just want to make sure my second favourite son is safe," Dad insisted.

"Second favourite?" John blinked, "I'm your _only_ son!"

"You should be glad I don't have two," Dad joked.

"_Dad_!" John demanded.

"I've been watching out for him, Sir," Dave assured, interrupting their little squabble.

"Oh, please," Dad chuckled, "Sir is such a formal name. Just call me Dad."

"Oh, I... Uh," Dave hesitated, "I don't want to seem-"

"I insist!" Dad exclaimed, "Would you like a cake to take home to you and your brother, David?"

"Um," Dave mumbled.

"Excellent!" Dad cried, "I'll make one up for you right now!"

"Thanks, Si-" Dave began.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Dad wiggled his finger.

"I mean, uh... Dad," Dave offered John a hand up and pulled him towards the door, "We're just going to go up to John's room, now..."

"Sure thing," Dad picked up the cake resting on the ground and shoved it into John's hands, "Remember to leave your door open, my little darling."

"Oh my god," John grumbled, "It's not like we'll be doing anything, Dad."

"One can never be too safe," Dad insisted, "Have fun!" The two of them raced to John's room, where John quickly shoved the cake in the closet along with a few others.

"Wow, your old man is crazy," Dave breathed, "No offence."

"No, I agree," John insisted.

"Well, now that we're alone," Dave pushed him back on the bed and climbing over him.

"_Dave," _John giggled, "We really shouldn't. My dad could walk upstairs any moment."

"He's busy with his cakes," Dave placed a kiss on his neck and ran a hand down his side, to which John squirmed.

"Ah, that tic-" John quickly cut himself off, "I mean-"

"Is Daddy's little darling ticklish?" Dave teased, running his fingers across John's sides.

"N-no!" John laughed, trying to push him away, but to no prevail, "Oh my god, Dave! I'm not ticklish! Go away!"

"I think you are, John," Dave cooed, proceeding with his antics.

"_Dave_!" John cried.

"_Yes?_" Dave smirked, though he tried to make his words sound innocent.

"You know," John managed through gasps of breath, "Dirk and Jake probably have the shed right now."

"Those sons of bitches," Dave stopped, looking off into the distance, "How dare they. That was _my _spot!"

"It's okay, Dave," John chuckled, "We'll find you a new spot."

"How about this one-" Dave leaned over John, resting a hand against his hip.

"David! I have completed your cake!" Dad appeared in the doorway, oblivious to the proceedings in the room.

"What?" Dave choked out, utterly confused. They both straightened up.

"Yes, here it is," Dad held up a cake with a cover, "You can both share it when you return home."

"I... Thanks, I guess," Dave took the cake.

"Now, don't open it until you get home," Dad warned, "Because cake is a lot harder to cover than you think and I don't want you to ruin it."

"Um... Yes, s- Dad," Dave complied.

"Good," Dad nodded, "John? Did you already eat that cake?"

"What?" John stared at his dad like a deer caught in headlights, "Um. Yeah! It was delicious!"

"Great!" Dad smiled, "You must be a hungry little boy!"

"Actually, Dave ate most of it," John pointed to the boy in question, to which Dave shot him a disbelieving look.

"_Really_?" Dad raised an eyebrow, "Well then! Doesn't your brother feed you? I will make you another right now!"

"Uh... Thanks," Dave replied and Dad left them alone, again, "Dude! What the hell?"

"Trust me, Dave," John held up his hands, "Whatever you think you are dealing with, this is my daily life. I think throwing you under the bus one time is my right."

"Pfft," Dave pouted, "You're still an ass for doing it.


	10. Chapter Eight

**Catty**:_ I made John's search engine Google because I write all my stuff on Google Docs and just thought it would be appropriate. Also, no to Bing and Yahoo owns Tumblr, so that can't be good. So, yeah... That's my reasoning. Also, I'd like to take a quick moment to thank BreakingErisol and that one guest for their reviews. _

_As for the picture, Nignig, it does seem pretty awesome, but I cannot claim credit for it, I am sorry to say. _

_Anywho, everyone, I'd like to thank you all for reading and remember to leave those reviews!_

"Bye, Dave!" John waved from the door as the younger Strider left. As soon as he was gone, John raced upstairs to do some research. He heard his neighbour, Ms. Lalonde, yell something at what was likely Dave about the package he was carrying and whether or not it was a baby. John smiled and tuned out their conversation. Pulling up Google, John typed in some key world to see if he could find anything of use;

_Strider Carnival_

The results that came up were mostly reviews of the carnival itself and advertisements in online newspapers for towns where they would be coming. His own town newspaper was about halfway down the first pages results, but none of them spoke of anything of importance. John frowned, thinking of something else to put in.

_Strider Carnival tragedy_

The results that came up were not many, but there were a few. He opened the third one down to find a piece written by a news reporter in a town called Paramount.

_"With the tragic events that took place in the neighbouring town of Anglomill, concerning the visiting carnival owned by the Strider family, the entire family had seemed to vanish over night. Then, this morning, all savable articles from the wreckage was stolen and driven off with in the middle of the night. Police are still investigating the cause of this disaster..."_

John read the article, only slightly less confused, but with many more questions. He typed in a new search;

_Anglomill records Strider Carnival_

Several results came up this time, and John clicked the first one, which led him to the home page for the village of Anglomill. He hovered over the link to the records and selected the online database. It took him to another website, one where he was told to enter in a keyword for the database to look for.

_Strider Carnival_

First hand accounts submitted by villagers at the time as well as a court verdict came up and John opened the first hand accounts in new tabs.

_"The carnival has always been a tradition here in Anglomill – since long before any of us the Striders and the Anglo Family were good friends - and I fear that what we have done will create a rift frowned upon by our villages founding family for ages to come..."_

_"Some of you are criticising our actions, saying that it is not justified, but those monsters that resided there – Out of all the demons and all the Satanists of the dark – there resided the devil himself, with eyes that held the fires of Hell and when he looked at a man, he laid a curse upon him so dark that it would drive that man from sanity and down to his kingdom of blackness. The souls that resided with him were corrupt and broken, but by the fire alone could their souls be saved..."_

_"On this past night, I killed not one, not two, but four of a family that were nothing short of nobility in our little home. I pray to God that I may be forgiven..."_

John frowned, now even more confused then ever. He read the last entry in the records, hoping this one would finally give him the answers he was looking for.

_"I, sadly to say, was not in town during the events that proceed, lest I had been able to stop them from happening at all, but I have collected what has happened and decided a proper account needed to be submitted besides the sobs of sinners, the cold record of the court and the madness of that old coot, Winnie._

_The week had started the same as it always had. The Strider carnival was welcomed to our town with a parade of celebration and joy. As according to our history, Lord Anglo and Prince Strider had been best friends – Some even believe now that they could have even had been lovers, but that was very frowned upon at the time, so no one can be quite sure. Prince, being the young and adventurous boy that he was, wanted to go start a travelling carnival. Lord Anglo chose instead to stay and create his little town. They went their separate ways, but it was highly a regretted decision on both parts. Lord Anglo became an adventurer himself and often went on long expeditions to the ruins of civilizations long since gone, from which many he learned how to hold up his own little section of the world. Prince, on the other hand, would come home to Anglomill once a year during the first week of fall and would stay for exactly two weeks – Twice as long as they would stay anywhere else. During the rest of the year, Prince would venture off across the nation and never returned to the same place more than once every four years. Until a few days prior to now, our current Anglo family, headed by my good friend, Meenah, was known still for paying for extravagant expeditions for her children, Jane and Jake, whenever they felt inclined to answer that part of them and the Strider family, headed by Fredrick Strider and his loving wife, of whom we knew well, still travelled across the country to come home for exactly two weeks at the beginning of fall. It was not even them, however, that the towns people base their actions on, but of the two children of the Strider family – Known to some as Dirk and Dave; Dirk being the elder of the two by quite a few years._

_This was the first year that little Dave could walk and talk and communicate, so his parents let him roam the carnival during hours for the first time – It very likely was a start that could have been attributed to the greatest memory he may ever have, but instead became a suffering point that led to his and his family's death. We should be grateful he was not forced to live on and carry the burden of this alone. Dirk, in the past, had had trouble at school with his eyes and had taken to wearing a pair of sunglasses, so none of knew about his condition, but Dave hadn't gone to school yet – He was still too young. He wandered around, being the child that he was, and some of us assumed the insane idea that he was the spawn of the devil, if not the fiend himself, all because we could not attribute the red eyes he had to a possible genetic mutation. That same night, forces were rallied to discuss how to kill a child. Even now, some of you hold no guilt and it is disgusting – You are far more a monster than what you think he might have been. The conclusion was that a boy no older than four must have corrupted the entire carnival and that the entire thing would need to be burned to save the Strider family name. Many mentioned the names of the Striders themselves; Father, mother and two sons; but many forget the employees who lived and worked there as well. Of the hundred or so people who worked there, less than ten came out unscathed and many that lived were permanently paralysed. Before the burning of the carnival, you discovered Dirk's condition was similar to Dave's. You knew him just as much as many of you knew the rest of the children in the area – He was a good, smart, polite young man who worked hard for his family and often spoke about how much he loved his baby brother and how he hoped to someday find someone to start a family of his own with and to inherit the carnival like his father before him. You disregarded all of this and his eye colour alone – Which was an orange colour, as I have collected – led you to fuel your desire to kill._

_I hope that those of us who led this action face the consequences they deserve and that the rest of us learn from the bodies laying burn in the wreckage of the once joyous sight of lights and wonder that no one even dares to collect on the edge of town. They deserve a proper burial and I will be looking for those of you who regret this to join me, but I will do so alone if none of you will."_

John read the name "_Doctor S. - Local historian_" at the bottom and then just stared at the screen for a moment, not quite sure he believed what he'd read. Dave had been about four years old and the first time anyone ever saw his eyes, he had lost his parents and, by what he'd read, Dave should have lost his own life as well. Nearly a hundred people were killed and he probably felt like it was all on him. John turned off his computer and got into his pyjamas, thinking of how exactly he was going to confront Dave about his discovery - or if he should at all.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Dirk demanded, standing in front of Dave's trailer when he arrived.

"Here," Dave shoved the cake at him, walking right past.

"What's this?" Dirk asked, confused.

"It's a cake from John's dad," Dave grumbled, "Good night."

"Good... Night?" Dirk blinked. Dave's door slammed and Dirk lifted the cover off the cake. It was frosted and words were carefully crafted across the front of it.

_Dear Strider boys,_

_That is my nephew/son you are making out with and it will not take me much to figure out how best to bake you into a cake if you hurt them._

_With love,_

_Your future uncle/father._

"Fuck," Dirk rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the cake, "Well. That's awkward."


	11. Chapter Nine

"And why did I need to come with you, again?" Kanaya wondered as her and John walked around the carnival.

"Because I need to talk to Dave about something," John answered, "And I know you'll be happy to meddle if they get out of hand. Also, don't tell me you don't want to meet Rose."  
"Ah, yes. The magic user," Kanaya smirked, "I will unravel her trickery, I assure you."

"Sure you will, Kanaya," John rolled his eyes, leading her towards the magic tent, "Look. There she is right now." John pointed to the girl in question as she stood, watching them carefully.

"Hi, Rose!" John ran up to her.

"Hello, John," she smiled, "I hope Dave was better behaved, afterwards."

'Yeah, he was fine," John insisted, "I wanted to introduce you to my friend, Kanaya, though."

"Oh. Hello," Rose turned to her, "I'm Rose Lalonde."

"Lalonde?" Kanaya raised an eyebrow, "Like the person that lives across from you, John?"

"I highly doubt we are related," Rose replied.

"You never know," Kanaya offered.

"No, I suppose I couldn't possibly know until I've met her," Rose confirmed. John was about to speak up when an arm wrapped around his waist and someone whispered in his ear.

_"That's quite an ass you've got there, John."_

"Shut up!" John jumped, spinning around to face this person with an extremely red face.

"Well, it is," Dave chuckled, shrugging.

"So, you must be Dave," Kanaya turned to him, considering, "Those glasses of yours are a crime to fashion, I just hope you know."

"I am highly offended by that statement," Dave muttered.

"I'm highly offended by your entire outfit, to be honest," Kanaya shrugged, "But I was attempting to be nice - For John's sake."

"Why am I friend's with you?" John groaned, placing his face in his hands.

"No idea," she shrugged, "But, I am going to go off with Rose, now, John. You and Dave have fun."

"Wait! But-" it was too late for John to call her back. They had already wandered off, talking about something. John swallowed and turned to face Dave, who was smirking at him.

"_Well_," Dave began, raising an eyebrow, "What would you like to do, now?"

"Let's... Uh... Go to your trailer!" John blurted out, instantly regretting the suggestion.

"Really?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, I mean..." John mumbled, "It's only fair. You've seen my room, after all."

"True," Dave nodded, "And all your awful movie posters. I have to say, John; Your obsession with Nicolas Cage is kind of verging on the edge of a homosexual crush."

"What?" John demanded, "He's just a really good actor, okay? Don't be disrespecting the Cage!"

"I'm not, I swear," Dave held up his hands in mock surrender, "I swear."

"Let's just go," John grumbled.

"After you, Princess," Dave waved his hand towards the trailers.

"Fuck you."

* * *

John sat on Dave's bed, picking at the card suits blanket that was spread across it and avoiding eye contact, making Dave frown as he watched John's internal struggle, not sure exactly how to approach the subject. Dave's trailer was fairly normal, bar for the turntables that rested against one wall and the excessive number of wires snaking across the floor, many of which John assumed didn't actually have a real purpose and were just there for show. He had a few clothes scattered about and a container of apple juice rested on his bedside table. John shifted uncomfortably, taking a deep breathe.

"You...Have a nice room," he muttered, twisting his ankles.

"What's got you so strung up, John?" Dave asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall near a window. A dead crow was painted on it, but John couldn't hope to decipher the actual significance of such a painting. At Dave's question, John's head shot up and he stared at Dave with wide eyes.

"Nothing!" John insisted, quickly, "Why would you think that?"

"You are a terrible liar," Dave sat beside him on the bed, chuckling, "Come on, John. I'm not going to bite you. Just tell me."

"Jake mentioned something about sexy biting," John avoided the topic haunting his mind, "Maybe you should bite me..."

"Aw, it's really cute when you try and talk dirty, Jonnie," Dave laughed, "We'll get to that, I promise, but you should probably get whatever it is off your chest before we do."

"I... Uh..." John rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out what to say, "Looked you up last night..."

"Go on," Dave prompted, frowning slightly.

"And I... Found an article online," John muttered, "On... On the carnival. When you were young."

"How young?" Dave asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Pretty young," John admitted. A snarl formed on Dave's face and John pulled his legs up on the bed to rest his chin on them, watching his reaction carefully.

"And what, _exactly_, was this article about?" Dave growled.

John swallowed, staring up at him, partially terrified, but more so curious, "Your parents died in that fire, didn't they?" Dave turned to look at the carpet, all but baring his teeth at it.

"That's not any of your business."

"Dave-," John tried.

"_No_, John," Dave refused, getting off the bed and walking across the room, "I'm not having this fucking conversation with you, of all people."

"What's that supposed to me?" John questioned, lifting his head to give Dave an offended look.

"Come on, Dude," Dave rolled his eyes, "We literally met a few days ago and I know next to nothing about you. You're hot, sure, but trustworthy? Hell if I know. There is no way I'm spilling my life story to you."

"I already know what happened, Dave," John replied, stubbornly, "You don't have to trust me, though I wouldn't tell anyone anything that you didn't want me too. I just wanted to know if it was still haunting you. Obviously, it is. That's not a burden you should be carrying around, Dave."

"Oh, fuck off," Dave turned to him, radiating resentful vibes, "I'd like to see you be me for one day and then turn out perfectly normal. I killed all my family and friends. I destroyed a legacy that was as old as that fucking little town, John. My brother has a burn mark on his shoulder from trying to rescue me. I mean, sure he jokes around that it looks kind of like a face and shit, but do you have any idea how much of a reminder it is every time I see it? Or every time I put on these fucking glasses and remember I have to hide who I am in fear that I might kill all those people all over again?"

"You didn't kill them, Dave," John stated.

"I might as well have," Dave hissed. He flopped back on the bed, closing his eyes and balling his hands into fists over his stomach to keep from just chewing John out altogether, or worse... Breaking into tears right there in front of him. John frowned, formulating an idea.

Moving so that he was stradling Dave's hips, John climbed on top of him, pulling the shades off his face and they stared at each other, wide-eyed, John's grip on the frames, slipping slightly.

He'd planned on pulling them off, telling Dave his eyes weren't scary or demonic at all and then kissing him until he at least felt a little better, but the eyes that stared back at him were not the generic, lifeless, dark reds he'd been imagining. No, these were more like rubies, reflecting the light like a precious gem would reflect a flame and there was a certain smoldering anger lit within them from his actions that left John with a shaky feeling in the pit of his stomach. They were, despite it all, gorgeous, and he found himself at a lack of words.

"_John_," Dave said, his eyes narrowing into a defensive, cold look, "_Give them back... Now_."

"N-no," John mumbled, tossing the shades across the room, "You d-don't need them."

"You are so fucking de-" Dave began, but he was cut off by lips meeting his, pressing into them with a sort of eagerness and vigor that Dave couldn't help but return.

"You're _not_ a monster, Dave," John muttered, once they pulled away for breath, "and you don't have to feel guilty for something that isn't your fault."

"I... I can't do this right now, John," Dave replied, turning his head so his eyes were out of view, "Please, just go."

"But, Dave-" John tried.

"_Goodbye_, John," Dave pressed, lightly shoving him out of the trailer and slamming the door behind him. John stared at it with a quivering lip for a moment, but pulled himself together and walked away with his head down - Off to find Kanaya.

"_Fuck_," Dave leaned against the door as soon as he'd wandered off, running a hand through his hair. Sitting down, he picked up the discarded glasses and rested them in his hands, staring at them in anger and misery. He took one lens in each hand and tensed, as if to break them in half, but better judgement washed over him and he realised leaving the trailer without a proper form of protective eyewear would be too detrimental to not only him, but the entirety of the carnival community, to be an option. Resting them on his face, Dave sighed, deeply, thinking over his options.

He could believe John when he's told that the blue-eyed boy didn't mind his abnormal ones. It was a pleasant option at first glance, sure, but letting anyone that close was dangerous. That was why they only accepted the strange and the lost into their little carnival. Call it unequal, but it was safer than letting someone who actually had a chance put themselves in danger - The carnival was supposed to be a chance for people who had nothing left to loose, after all. Putting John in that kind of danger, especially if Dave was to let him close, was not an option.

He could pretend that the conversation never happened. This was a relatively appealing idea, but Dave wasn't stupid. He knew John would keep pressing the issue until he was sure Dave acknowledged it. That was not going to fly by him.

Avoiding John was another idea. Dave didn't particularly _like_ this one, but out of all of them, it seemed like the best choice. He only had to do it for the rest of the week, after all. Then he would be far away from this little town in Washington for the next four years, minimum. At best, he might even convince Dirk not to come back, ever, but that might take a bit of effort.

Deciding_ anything_ without consulting Rose would be pretty stupid, however. He knew that, if she found out - which she most likely would - then she'd decimate him for not including her in on his plans. As was the way with annoying might-as-well-be sisters.

Moving to his feet, Dave peeked out the window to make sure John wasn't around before opening the door and going off to try and find Rose, in the hopes that maybe he could get some answers to his questions.


	12. Chapter Ten

**Catty:** _I'm not gonna lie, this chapter was entirely just to advance the plot to where I want it to get to and actually is rather poorly written as compared to the others, but I hope you can swallow it enough to read movie night in the next one. ;)_

* * *

"Yo. Rose," Dave looked around her trailer, finding no-one; she hadn't been at the magic tent, either. Wandering off a ways, he spotted the supplies shed. Two figured were in front of it, talking and one of them occasionally smirking at something they or the other said. Dave noticed one of them was Rose and ran over, recognising the other as that girl John had shown up with.

"Dave," she looked up at him, an irritated look on her face, "Where's John?"

"He, uh... Went home," Dave explained.

"Really? Without telling me? That doesn't seem like him," Kanaya asked, a slightly hurt look on her face.

"I don't really know," Dave muttered, "he said he really had to go. I guess he was just distracted, sorry."

"That's alright," Rose waved away, "Dave, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure. What?" Dave asked.

"There is this one thing I need out of the supply shed," she explained, "You have to carry it out for me."

"Why don't you do it?" Dave demanded.

"Because that's why we kept you, remember?" Rose replied.

"You're a bitch," he grumbled, brushing past them and flipping the lock to enter the shed, shoving something out of the way in the process. It took him about two seconds to register the blue-eyed boy staring up at him and the two girls still standing outside to realise what was _really_ going on.

"Fix your issues, Strider," Rose commanded. The door slammed shut and locked with a click.

"God fucking _dammit_, Rose," Dave hissed, tugging on the door, as if it'll just magically open, "I swear to _god_, you-"

"Give it a rest, Dave," John sighed, sitting with his back against a shelf, "She can't hear you anyways. You probably already know that. That's why this is the idea make-out place, am I right?"

"Oh, what the hell do you know?" Dave spat, "You're just some loser without any friends that my brother took pity on in order to rake in a little extra money."

"Yeah?" John stood, glaring up at him, "And you're some big hero, right? Walking around this place like you're so cool and apathetic, but really you're really a sad little kid crying over your fucking dead parents."

"_Shut up_!" Dave shoved him, and John's back hit the shelf at a weird angle, sending pain up his spin. Dave grabbed his collar, holding him off the ground a bit and John held onto his wrists, as if for dear life, but his narrowed eyes were unwavering, "_Shut the fuck up! You don't know! You don't fucking..._" Dave trailed off, letting John back to his feet and releasing him. John's face finally melted and he looked up at Dave with a look of comfort. He tried to keep his composure - his _cool guy_ look, as some would call it - but he couldn't help his bottom lip from quivering.

"Dave," John said, quietly, "You are not to blame for that. None of it. It's _not your fault_."

"You don't know," Dave murmured, resting his forehead against John's, "I remember parts of it, John. Mostly the fire. My bro was the reason I lived. He couldn't find them... I..."

"_Ssh_," John whispered, wrapping his arms around his neck and holding him, "It's alright, Dave... You were just a little kid."

"Why the hell do you even care, John?" Dave murmured, burying his nose into John's hair and resting his arms on John's waist, "Nobody cares. Why do you?"

"Because," John smirked, nuzzling into him.

"Oh, _that's_ not suspicious," Dave rolled his eyes.

"Nope," John giggled, "Not in the slightest."

* * *

"Are you both on better terms, then?" Rose unlocked the door about an hour later, interrupting a rather passionate necking between the two. John tried to hide his face behind Dave, but he just smirked back at her.

"You're still a bitch," he informed.

"Maybe," she returned the gesture, "But you're still too dumb to figure out how my magic works - Or anything else, for that matter."

"You two are really mean to one another," John noted.

"It's just friendly banter, John," Rose smiled, "Nothing to concern yourself with."

"How about you and that one chick, then?" Dave mentioned, "Are you and her fuckbuddies, yet?"

"Not every relationship has to end in sex, Dave," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Nah. It's just the best way to start it," Dave answered.

"How many people have you even slept with?" John demanded.

"Enough," Dave shrugged.

"What? Aren't you, like, fourteen?" John stated.

"I'm southern, tall, technically a freshman in highschool and I can actually talk to women," Dave shrugged, "What can I say?"

"I wouldn't usually do this, but I'm feeling generous," Rose spoke up, "How about I take you into town. We can blow off our duties for a few hours, huh? Kanaya was looking to get to know me better, anyways.

"Actually, I have a better idea," John grinned, "We can go to my place and watch a movie. My dad will be thrilled to see Kanaya, again, and he'd love to meet you, Rose."

"Are you sure he wouldn't mind, John?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Nah. Ask Kanaya, he loves company," John nodded towards the girl who had just joined them.

"It's true," she confirmed, "Mister Egbert does, in fact, like company. I must warn you, however, he is a bit obsessed with his baked goods."

"I can attest to that," Dave contributed, "By the way, John; Remember that cake your dad sent home with me for Bro and I?"

"Yeah. What about it?" John wondered.

"Well, it had a message," Dave replied, "Something about baking us into a cake if we hurt you and your cousin."

"He didn't," John's face lit up red.

"Yeah," Dave chuckled, "Let me tell you, that was pretty clever a way to do it, if I do say so myself. Both affective and delicious."

"Oh my god," John hid his face in his hands, "I am so sorry, Dave."

"It's really alright, John," Dave assured, "We were laughing about it afterwards. No harm done."

"_What_ is going on here?" Dirk suddenly showed up in the doorway.

"Looks like a domestic to me," Jake voiced, appearing beside him.

"John and Dave had to resolve something," Rose stated, "And now we are off to John's place along with this lovely lady - Say hello, Kanaya -"

"Hello."

"-To watch a movie that, from the bits I have collected from them both is probably going to have Nicolas Cage in it," Rose finished.

"What? No way!" Dirk refused, crossing his arms.

"I am fairly certain I am entitled to an evening off," Rose stated, "Considering I haven't missed a single show in approximately two years."

"No, of course you can go," Dirk replied, like it was obvious, "It's Dave that needs to be here."

"I would very much prefer if Dave accompanied me," Rose said.

"He's got work to do," Dirk argued.

"Such as?" Rose asked.

"Uh... You know. Clean up and shit," Dirk answered.

"Isn't that why you hired Eridan and Audrey and Cronus?" Rose reminded.

"Yeah, but..." Dirk frowned.

"And you don't actually expect me to walk back by myself, do you?" Rose raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were better than that, Dirk."

"I..." he opened his mouth, trying to think of a response.

"Now," she brushed past him, "If you'll excuse us." John, Dave and Kanaya quickly followed, lest they get challenge as well.

"Blimey, Dirk," they heard Jake say, laughing, "You just got told off by a girl several years your junior about how to run your own carniva- Hey!" Jake swatted Dirk's hand away from his ass, "Keep your bloody hands away from there, ya wanker." A satisfied smirk rested on his face as he gestured towards the supply shed.

"After you."

"Dude, Rose," Dave raced up to stand beside her, "That was totally awesome! I should have you cover for me more often."

"Don't be getting any idea, Strider," Rose stated, but a small smile tugged at the corner of her lip at the compliment, "This is a one time thing."

"Aw, come on, Rose!" Dave nudged her shoulder, "Think of all the possibilities! We could do whatever we want and Dirk would totally just have to go along with it!"

"You know, Dave," Rose turned to him, "Most of the reason he listens to me is because I've earned his respect. Perhaps if you did your chores a bit more and snuck off to flirt with pretty girls a bit less, you might be able to sneak off with needing me to make up an excuse for you." Dave considered this for a moment.

"Mmm... Nah." They all laughed, coming up to the carnival exit.

"You leaving with him, _again_, Dave?" Cronus leaned out of his booth as they passed, "Are you still gonna be travelling with us or are you moving in with him?"

"Piss off, Cronus," Dave flipped him the bird.

"Woah. Rose. Where exactly are you off to?" he noticed her alongside them.

"Hopefully to find what I came here for," she answered.

"You don't mean..." he tilted his head, slightly. She held a finger to her lips.

"What were you talking about, finding what you came here for?" John asked, once they were about ten feet from the exit.

"We all have secrets, John," Rose answered, "Things to run _from_. Things to run _towards_, perhaps. I am not exempt from that rule."

"Yeah, but what?" John wondered. She simply smiled.


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Catty**:_ Hey, everyone! ! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages and I hope you don't mind my aweful cliff-hanger too much. _

_NinNig__ - Yeah, I know, but hey... Maybe I'll get that artist to make me a cover some time. __Ameline Patris__- Anything for you. Love the profile picture, by the way. __theraputicDepressant__ - Aw, you're really sweet! Thanks so much!_

* * *

"Dad, I'm home!" John called into the house, holding the door open for his friends and letting them enter.

"Hello, Joh- Oh. I didn't realise we were having company," he walked into the room, wiping his hands on a hand towel, "Kanaya. You haven't been here in ages! It's wonderful to see you, again, my dear."

"You, too, Dad," she smiled.

"And David," Dad turned to him, "How did your brother and you like the cake?"

"We really appreciated it, Si- Dad," he answered.

"Wonderful," Dad approved. His vision shifted to Rose, "Have we met?"

"I don't believe so," she walked forward and offered her hand, "My name is Rose. It's very nice to meet you, Dad."

He shook it, beaming, "You too. I can see you are a fine young lady. You remind me a great deal of our neighbour, Ms. Lalonde, actually."

"So I've been told," She chuckled.

"Speaking of whom," Dad moved his attention back to John, "She'll be coming over for a bit, John. I invited her over for dinner. You and your friends may join us as well."

"We were just gonna watch a movie," John explained, "Do you think it'd be alright if we just got a pizza this one time?"

"Well, I wouldn't usually agree," Dad replied, "But because you have your friends here, I'll let it slide this one time. You know where my credit card is."

"Thanks, Dad!" John hugged him and then ran into another room to use the phone.

"If you'll excuse me," Dad said, "Though pizza may satisfy the youth, I am afraid Ms. Lalonde and I shall require a different sort of meal which I must return to making. Feel free to sit down on the couch or head up to John's room to wait for him."

"Thanks, Dad. Have fun," Kanaya nodded and he exited with one last smile. Kanaya and Rose took the couch, leaving Dave - and, eventually, John - to the floor. John returned a few moments later with a couple blankets from the utility room. One for Rose and Kanaya, One for him and Dave.

"_So, John_," Kanaya asked, smirking, "What movie are we gonna watch tonight?"

"A favourite of mine," John grinned, picking up the case from a stack on the side table and showing it off, proudly, "_Con Air_."

"That's a surprise," she laughed.

"Dude. _No_," Dave injected, "Your obsessions are so outta hand that even your friends can see it."

"What do you suggest we watch then?" John pouted.

"I don't know. Probably something that doesn't have Nicolas Cage in it, though," Dave answered.

"You're no fun," John stuck his tongue out, "How about _Ghostbusters II_?"

"I don't believe I've seen the first one," Rose piped up, "How about that one?"

"Well, okay... I guess we could watch that," John shrugged, "I have to go get it from my room. Hold on." John left, but returned shortly, holding a case, and popped the DvD into the player. He snuggled up in his spot besides Dave, who put an arm around him and the four of them watched the opening advertisements. About three scenes in, the doorbell rang.

"That's probably the pizza," John sighed, reluctant to leave his spot, "I guess I should go get it."

"Would you like me to go?" Dave inquired.

"Nah, it's okay," John insisted, wiggling out of Dave's hold and moving towards the door, "I'll just be a second, promise." He walked over to the door and reached into his pocket for the tip. Upon opening the door, he noticed two people there. The pizza guy stood kind of awkwardly to the side as the neighbour, Ms. Lalonde, talked at him, a wine glass in her hand.

"Is this the Egbert house?" he asked.

"Yes," John took the pizza and handed him the tip, "Thank you. Have a nice night. Drive safely."

"Yeah, thanks," he muttered, running off before Ms. Lalonde could strike another conversation.

"Aren't you such a good boy, John!" she chuckled, hiccuping slightly and tousling his hair, "Hey! You! Boy on the floor! Help John by taking this to the kitchen!"

"What? Oh, uh... Yes, Mam," Dave swallowed, jumping to his feet and taking the box from John.

"And don't think I've forgotten about that baby you stole!" she cried after his retreating figure.

"That really wasn't nessessary, Ms. Lalonde," John muttered, "I can carry my own pizza box."

"Yeah, but that kid seems shady. He needs to do some community service," she glared at the kitchen doorway, "Besides. Such a good little boy like you - You shouldn't have to do anything."

"Thanks, _I guess_..." he muttered.

"Hello, Mother," a voice behind him said and they both turned to see Rose standing there, a grim look on her face, "I can see you've missed me."


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Catty:**_ Hello all my lovely readers! I've kept you waiting far too long, haven't I? I do apologise. _

_The Mad Squirrel__ Yeah, I sort of accidentally made Mrs. Lalonde rather aggressive towards Dave, didn't I? Whoops. Sorry (Not Sorry). __xxrainbowdashiexx __ Thank you for reading! I'm glad you like it. In reward to your dedication, I dedicate this chapter to you, okay? You can use it as a thing to make you better than people or something. _

_"Oh? What's that? You won an Oscar (you aren't Leonardo DiCaprio, then)? Well that's all great and dandy, but LOOK AT THIS CHAPTER DEDICATED TO ME. Yeah that's right. Be jealous."_

_^Say all these things^_

* * *

The glass slipped from Mrs. Lalonde's fingers and shattered on the ground, spilling red wine across the floor. John jumped back in alarm, but Rose and her mother were unaffected.

"Rose...?" she stared, wide-eyed.

"You never do get tired of all this drinking, do you?" Rose sighed.

"You haven't changed a bit," Mrs. Lalonde laughed, "It was... So long ago. I thought for sure I'd never see you, again!"

"That would explain why you moved, wouldn't it?" Rose folded her arms, "Couldn't stand living in that house, I'm sure."

"It was lonely without you," Mrs. Lalonde teared up a little, "Oh, my poor baby girl!" She pulled Rose in for a hug, startling the young girl, but she recovered quickly, awkwardly hugging her mother back.

"Mom," Rose muttered, the word sounding foreign on her tongue after all this time, but she had nothing else to call her, "It's alright... Really."

"I'll never let you out of my sight, again!" Mrs. Lalonde promised, "Never, never, never!"

"What is all the calamity in here?" Dad walked into the living room, curiously. He spotted Mrs. Lalonde hugging Rose and shot John an even further confused look. John simply shrugged. Dave returned there after, much with the same reaction. Finally, Mrs. Lalonde released her newly found daughter, wiping a tear that threatened to fall from her eye.

"You absolutely _must_ join me and Mister Egbert, here, for dinner, Darling," she stated, "I want to hear about all the wonderful adventures you've been on. I do hope you made something wonderful out of this tragic experience."

"Of course," Rose nodded.

"That's my girl," Mrs. Lalonde beamed, proudly, "So... Dinner?"

"I would be happy to join you," Rose allowed. Turning to the figure who snuck up to her right, "Kanaya?"

"If it's alright with your mother," Kanaya offered a polite smile in the direction of Mrs. Lalonde.

"Of course it is!" Mrs. Lalonde laughed, "You were always such a polite young lady, Kanaya! How could I refuse."

"I'm sure the boys will enjoy watching their movie in privacy," Rose added. Dave perked up at this.

"Yes," Mrs. Lalonde shot him a dark look, "But I swear, young man. If you lay one single finger on my adorable little John, I will personally hunt you down and cut off your willy for defiling such an innocent gift of nature."

"M-Mrs. Lalonde!" John stammered, embarrassed, "It's really not that big of a deal! We're perfectly fine!"

"I'm sure they're going to be perfectly behaved young gentlemen," Dad assured, "Because we wouldn't want me having to walk in with a _Congratulations on the intercourse_ cake, now would we, John?"

"Oh my god, _Dad_!" John hid his face, curling up on the couch and crawling under a blanket. The others laughed and filed out of the room, allowing Dave to finally sit with John on the couch, joining him under the blanket.

"I am so sorry about that," John muttered, looking at his hands, ears and face utterly red.

"It's alright," Dave chuckled, "You're reactions were rather cute."

"I'm not cute!" John insisted, sternly.

"You kind of are," Dave cooed.

"Am not!"

"But you are."

"No!"

"Mmhmm."

"No way! I'm totally not cut-" John tried.

"How about we watch another movie, John," Dave interrupted, "I'll even let you pick one of those dumb Nicolas Cage movies."

"They're not dumb!" John argued, but he wasted no time popping the movie in, lest Dave change his mind. Returning to the couch, he rested his head on Dave's chest. Dave placed his arm on John's hip and a blanket hung loosely over both of them. The movie was alright - "_A generous description, considering,_" Dave thought - but he couldn't really focus on it. Something was gnawing at him.

"John," Dave leaned away, looking down at him, "You do realise, I'm going to be leaving in a few days, right?"

"Yeah, and?" John tilted his head.

"And, won't see you for a while," Dave replied.

"I can wait a year," John stated.

"It's a lot more than one year," Dave corrected. John's face fell.

"What?"

"Yeah," Dave raised an eyebrow, "I thought you read up on the carnival."

"I did, but I just assumed..." John mumbled.

"That maybe I'd make an exception for you?" Dave finished.

"Well, yeah," John nodded, "Kind of stupid to think that, now that I'm reconsidering this,"

"If it were up to me," Dave smiled, "I'd make all the exceptions in the world so that we were here year round, but... Bro's the one in charge. Four years is the best case scenario. If he doesn't feel like your town brought in enough money, we won't be back at all."

"Oh," John blinked.

"But... Um," Dave continued, "I'm gonna be old enough to go off on my own in a few years. Bro's been homeschooling me and stuff. Even if he doesn't come back... I still could. If you're willing to wait."

"Of course," John nodded.

"You don't have to, John," Dave insisted, "I mean, I would understand if you'd rather this just be a short little thing we have to look back on fondly..."

"Dave," John tried.

"And I mean, maybe we'll meet back up again someday and get a coffee and laugh about how dumb our fights seemed at the time," Dave continued.

"Dave..." John narrowed his eyes.

"And maybe you'll have a nice little family with kids and shit and I can be their uncle Dave, that'll be cool," Dave continued, still. John pulled the blonde boy down by his soft locks and pressed their lips together, silencing his rant.

"Dave," John repeated, once they'd pulled apart, Dave's full attention now on him, "I said I didn't mind waiting and I don't."

"Yeah, but..." Dave, opened his mouth, but John shut him up.

"I'm not gonna change my mind so hush," John stated. They fell into silence for a moment.

"You're not like other kids, John," Dave stated, simply.

"I'll take that as a complement," John stuck his tongue out.

"Take it however you want," Dave shrugged, pulling him back into their prior position, "All I'm saying is that you are one weird ass kid."

"And you like it," John returned.

Dave smiled, training his eyes on the television, "And I like it."


End file.
